


Empty Rooms, Full Hearts

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Potterlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous on tumblr asked: Hey, first of all I love all of your Sherlolly stories! Thank you for so much reading material! I just read your Potterlock fan fiction and absolutely loved it! Since I have kicked off the new year by re-watching all Harry Potter films I was wondering if I could send you a prompt? Just pointless smut (which is always solo good I just can't resist!) of Sherlock and Molly getting it on in one of the many empty rooms in Hogwarts! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Rooms, Full Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long (Anon requested this in January, gulp!). Totally rated M and I own nothing and no one except the smuttiness. Enjoy!

The battle was over, with Harry Potter triumphant, just as Sherlock had predicted. He, John, Mary and Molly had done their share, and now John and Mary were out celebrating with the rest of the school. In days to come there would be hard work; restoration of the partially destroyed school, somber memorial services for the fallen, eventually a return to classes, but for now the war-weary survivors were having the impromptu party they deserved. 

Sherlock had no interest in hanging about on the fringes of the Forbidden Forest with the others, dancing around the magically conjured bonfire and drinking Butter Beer and other more questionable substances, but he was surprised (and pleased) when Molly begged off as well. Neither of them had lost anyone close to them, thank God, but he could see the same lack of enthusiasm in her eyes as he imagined she could see in his. So they’d hugged John and Mary goodbye and now here they were, standing side by side in some half-destroyed classroom on the upper levels of Hogwarts, watching the flames from the bonfire rising up in the distance.

“You should go home,” he said suddenly, deliberately keeping his eyes trained on the distant spectacle as she turned to him in surprise. “Your mum is safe now, you should go home and visit her.”

“You should go home too,” Molly countered. “Your brother and parents must be just as worried about you as my Mum is about me.”

Sherlock shrugged. “I sent them a message, one of the surviving owls was willing to take it to Mycroft at the Ministry of Magic.”

“Good idea,” Molly said approvingly. “I should do the same thing. But not tonight,” she added, sounding suddenly very tired. “First thing tomorrow. I just…I need to not worry about anyone or anything right now. I know it’s selfish…”

“Molly Hooper, if anyone deserves to be selfish now and again, it’s you,” Sherlock said, turning to scowl at her. In the dimness of the unlit chamber, her eyes were glittering pools of darkness, shining with reflected starlight and strangely appealing. No, not so strangely; he’d been fighting his feelings for her long before Voldemort had made his reappearance in the wizarding world. “You’ve worked just as hard as anyone to fight off the Dark Lord and his minions. Some of those spells you cast tonight were absolutely brilliant.”

Her eyes seemed to shine brighter as she stared up at him. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes,” he said firmly. “I do.” He swallowed. “In fact, I think a lot of what you do is brilliant, actually.”

Her lips curved in a shy smile as her lashes fluttered over her eyes. “Thanks. Coming from you, that’s a real compliment.”

On impulse he leaned down and pressed what was meant to be a quick, friendly kiss to the corner of her mouth. Only she must have moved, or he did, because instead his lips landed squarely on hers and then her mouth was moving and so was his and when had he taken her in his arms? It was a bit of a blur, but he definitely noticed when her mouth opened beneath his, and when her arms slid beneath his robes and slipped around his waist. And oh, her tongue was brilliant, soft and supple against his as the kiss deepened.

He supposed he should have been a gentleman and asked her if this was really what she wanted when he tugged her robes off her shoulders and pushed them down her arms, but since she was busy doing the same to his, he doubted she would have said anything remotely close to ‘no’. Still, he needed to be sure. “Molly,” he gasped as they broke off the kiss. 

“Hush,” she admonished him, reaching for the hem of his jumper and tugging it over his head impatiently. “Sherlock, you know your voice does things to me, but right now I don’t want to talk. I just…I want this. Want you,” she added, her voice catching slightly as she once again raised her eyes to meet his uncertain gaze. “You must know how I feel about you…”

“I love you,” he blurted out, as surprised by the confession as she appeared to be. “I never…I know I said sentiment was a chemical defect, but Molly, I love you. We could have died tonight, and I never want to waste another minute with you.”

Her smile could have lit up the night sky better than a thousand magical bonfires, and warmed him from head to toe. “I love you too,” she said happily, her fingers busy with the buttons of his white Oxford. “Enough words. Show me.”

It was an order he was more than happy to comply with. In short order they were both completely naked, too busy staring at one another’s body for the chilly night air to register. Molly was beautiful, so perfect; her breasts were small but jutted up proudly, the nipples contracted to hard nubs that he longed to explore with mouth and hands. His cock was just as hard, although not from the cold; in fact, his body felt pleasantly flushed and warm. He reached out tentatively, flicking his eyes up to seek permission before touching.

Molly’s nod was all he needed, but her encouraging smile warmed him further as he palmed her breasts. He heard her suck in a breath and allowed a satisfied smile to curl his lips. She felt every bit as fantastic as he’d fantasized, and he couldn’t wait to feel more of her. His hands slid around her back as he pulled her tightly against his eager form, head lowering for another intoxicating kiss. She wound her arms around his neck, tugging lightly at his mess of dark curls as they sank to the pile of discarded clothing.

Molly moaned as he kissed down her neck, her eyes tightly shut and fingers sunk deep into his hair. He sucked at her pulse point, knowing she could easily magic away any embarrassing marks he might leave, but eager to taste her…oh, _taste_ her! His eyes lit up and he felt almost dizzy at the thought of doing just that, finally knowing how she would feel and taste. He nuzzled his way down her body, lingering at her breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples until her moans became gasps and mewls of pleasure. “Oh, God, Sherlock,” she cried as he eagerly made his way down her abdomen. He wasn’t quite sure how best to approach his intended target, but John’s extensive collection of pornographic scrolls at least gave him an idea of how to proceed.

He lipped at her pubic region clumsily at first, then rapidly gained in confidence as she continued to murmur and wriggle beneath him. He carefully used his thumbs to open her up a bit, licking a slow stripe from her opening to her clitoris, moving a bit faster when her guttural moans seemed to indicate that he was doing something right. He felt her clit rising up to a little peak as he licked and suckled, and that encouraged him to try pressing his fingers against her opening, rubbing softly as she bucked her hips and called out his name again.

Soon he felt her muscles clenching, heard her panting breaths and sharp cries and then his name again, shrieked out as she tensed beneath him, a flood of moisture bathing his lips and chin and eagerly lapping tongue. Too soon she was tugging his away, begging for a moment’s respite, and he sat back on his heels, grinning down at her. “So, I did okay then?” he asked, smugly certain of the answer.

She stared up at him, her hair a tangled mess, eyes wild; he could see her pulse jumping in her throat and heard how ragged her breathing had become. “Y-yeah, you did okay,” she finally said, clearly trying to fake indifference – and failing miserably. 

Before he could do more than gloat, however he suddenly found himself on his back with a very determined Molly Hooper shoving her tongue down his throat. He giddily wondered what she thought of the taste of herself before his brain short-circuited at the feel of her nicely greased-up pussy gliding along his cock, her breasts against his chest, her hands again tugging at his curls. He gasped as she sat back up and slithered down his body until her lips were hovering over his cock. Was she really going to… “Christ,” he groaned as she lowered her head and took his cock into her mouth. She was a bit clumsy but enthusiastic, just as he had been when his mouth was on her, and it wasn’t long before he was trying to hold his hips still and not rut up into her sweet mouth. “Fuck, Molly, stop,” he gasped, reaching down to tug her away. “I want…not in your mouth, please let me…”

“Yes,” was all she said, and then she was straddling him, leaning forward and reaching down between his legs to grasp his twitching cock and guide him toward her opening. It took a few tries and she grimaced and dug her fingers into his shoulder before he finally made it fully inside her, but it was totally worth it. She was panting into his ear, her breath hot and sweet against his overheated skin, and he forced himself to wait until she began moving, not wanting to hurt her any more than he already had. And when she did, he felt incredible, as if the stars and planets and distant galaxies he’d never taken an interest in had all flown into his body at the same time – and were just as quickly about to explode from every pore. “Molly, I’m gonna, I’m about to…” he gasped, his hips moving erratically against hers.

She leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, raising and lowering herself above him at a frantic pace, one that he easily surpassed in his hurry to chase down the inevitable release. 

It was over all too soon; next time, he resolved as he shuddered and clung to Molly’s soft, lovely form, he would find a way to make it last. And bring her off properly, not just with his mouth. Although, come to think of it, that had been his second favorite part of this brilliant encounter.

They lay tangled together afterwards, with his robes beneath them and hers over them as an impromptu coverlet, whispering words of love to one another. They fell asleep that way, Molly’s head warm on his chest, awakening with the dawn and pleased to realize that neither of them felt a single moment’s regret for what had passed between them in the darkness.


End file.
